gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: August 2015
'Day Four of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Dungeon Crawling, Magic, and Elephant Badassery' It's day four of the massive Humble Store sale and with it comes more great new deals. Today, you can grab the Darksiders Franchise Pack for just £9.99, as well as Legend of Grimrock II for just £4.49. Game Freak's Tembo the Badass Elephant is also 25% off at £7.49. This War of Mine (Humble Deluxe Edition) and Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 are today's flash deals, and offers are also available on games including SPINTIRES, Invisible, Inc. and Limbo. The Nordic Games sale and Warner Bros. Games sale offer a smattering of publisher deals, and you can build your own heavily discounted Devolver Digital bundle with games that are still relatively new releases. Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones'' free deal has finished, but there are still loads of new discounts on their way tomorrow, so don't forget to check back here tomorrow evening to see what's on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 00:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Three of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Goat Simulator, Super Time Force Ultra and Guacamelee!' Ever wanted to be a goat? Ever wanted to be a goat at a discounted price? You're in luck. Goat Simulator is available on the Humble Store for a special price today, more specifically £1.99, as well as its GoatZ expansion for £2.49, as day three of the End of Summer Sale begins. You can also grab Guacamelee: Super Turbo Championship Edition for £2.87 and Super Time Force Ultra for £3.49. Volo Airsport and Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty are today's flash deals, with other offers on games including X Rebirth, Lucius, Life is Feudal: Your Own and Solar Flux. Tomorrow is also your last chance to pick up your free copy of Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones, with all of yesterday's deals also disappearing for good. Don't forget to check back tomorrow evening to see what games are on offer next. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 21:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) 'Destiny 2.0 Patch to Launch a Week Ahead of The Taken King' Bungie have confirmed that a brand new patch for Destiny, the 2.0 patch, will launch one week prior to the launch of the game's new expansion, The Taken King. This will basically revise the way the game works including the way items are collected and stored, as well as how currency and loot are shared. Being a mandatory 18GB patch, owners of the smallest available PlayStation 3 model, the 20GB, will not at all be able to run Destiny after September 8th. The Taken King launches on September 15th for £40/$40, bringing with it an entire new planet to explore, as well as a range of new weapons and multiplayer maps. PlayStation owners will have access to one exclusive new weapon until Autumn 2016, and all currently exclusive weapons including the Hawkmoon and Monte-Carlo will become available on all platforms, as well as the Dust Palace strike. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC) 'Mortal Kombat X Cancelled on PS3 and X360, Warner Bros. Confirms' NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. yesterday confirmed that the last-generation port of Mortal Kombat X is no more. Citing "quality issues", Warner Bros. made the decision to scrap the game after delays and claimed that they could not get the game up to quality standards on par with the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. This comes after the PC port fiasco earlier in the year which saw customers complaining of memory leaks, severe framerate drops and appalling online connectivity and response times. High Voltage Software, the developers of the PC version, have recently distanced themselves from any relations to the botched project in what many consider as Warner Bros.' knack for hiring cheap studios to port their games to PC. Many issues with the game are reportedly still present, as suggested by owners on the Steam forums. Warner Bros.' next title comes in the form of Avalanche Studios' Mad Max, which launches at midnight on the 1st of September on Steam. Many do not trust the publisher after the aforementioned MKX port, as well as the many failures of the Batman: Arkham Knight PC version which was pulled from the Steam store after suffering from many of the same issues present with Mortal Kombat X. For many, the cancellation of the PS3 and X360 versions of Mortal Kombat X comes as no surprise. I can only assume it was eventually scrapped in order to move on with new projects, much to the nature of the gaming industry's autumn/holiday games deluge and PR focus on new titles. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Two of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Space Engineers, Killing Floor and Infinifactory' As the Humble Store End of Summer Sale continues, so do the great deals. Today sees early access ship-building game Space Engineers go for half-price (£9.49), and co-op zed-slaughtering title Killing Floor for £3.79. For only twelve hours, you can also grab sandbox puzzler Infinifactory for 50% off at £9.49. With these deals also come a whole host of others, including discounts on Besiege, Grim Dawn, Kentucky Route Zero, Nidhogg and posh survival game Sir, You Are Being Hunted. Today gives you one last chance to grab yesterday's best deals, and you only have until August 31st to get your free copy of Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones. Don't forget to come back tomorrow evening to see what games are on offer next. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC) 'Day One of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Free Stealth Inc. 2, Flashing Anime Bean Bag Cushions' And so commences another collossal mountain of discounts over on the Humble Store website with over 1000 games to be discounted over the course of the next two weeks. Day one starts big with a free copy of Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones (Humble Deluxe Edition) for everyone until August 31st, as well as the anime dating sim HuniePop available for a special price for only twelve hours. As well as stealth and balloons are custom bundles, a feature that allows you to purchase a selection of discounted titles for an even better price. You can pick three games, four, or five; every extra game saving you a little bit more. Today's custom bundles feature titles from Codemasters and Telltale Games. Along with these special offers are other incredible discounts like the punishing indie platformer Super Meat Boy for only £0.99, 2D world-builder Terraria for £1.99, and early access open-world survival game GRAV for just £4.49. Publisher Curve Digital are also featured in today's publisher sale. Don't forget to come back tomorrow evening to check out day two of the massive Humble Store sale. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) 'Humble Weekly Bundle: Rising Star Games Includes Stealth, Platforming and Gibbing' The new Humble Weekly Bundle has arrived with a total of seven games available with enough of a contribution. As the name suggests, this bundle pertains entirely to games published by Rising Star Games, and your money can go to Charity: Water and SpecialEffect. Here's what this week's bundle could get you: Pay $1 or more to receive: Deadly Premonition: The Director's Cut The Marvellous Miss Take Tulpa Pay more than the customer purchase average ($2.58 at the time of writing) to receive: Kromaia Cloudbuilt Pay $8 or more to unlock: TRI: Of Friendship and Madness Ratz Instagib (Early Access) Unfortunately for Linux users, only two of this week's games are available for systems other than Windows and Mac - namely Tulpa and TRI: Of Friendship and Madness - the latter of which is locked behind the $8 paywall. The new fortnightly bundle arrives next Tuesday, 1st September at 18:00 UTC (19:00 GMT), which means you've only got until then to pick and mix your own PC & Android Bundle 13. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 19:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 'DayZ 0.58 Update Alters Berezino, Stops Flying Animals' Bohemia Interactive have released a new patch for the early access zombie survival title DayZ. Amongst known issues that have supposedly been resolved include the removal of possible rubberbanding of speeding cars and a recoil tweak for all AK-family weapons. Perhaps one of the most bizarre is a fix for flying animals reportedly spotted by players over the in-game city of Chernarus that would eventually teleport, presumably due to netcode issues. The northern area of Berezino has also received new areas for players to explore, and the loot found at military areas like camps and helicopter crash sites has been thinned out. It's a big list of fixes, with the addition of bugs that Bohemia acknowledge are present and are in the process of squashing. Here's the full lot as it reads from the DayZ Steam community forums, but please excuse any slight grammatical hitches as it's tricky to alter pasted content from an external source. The link you see at the beginning of the changelog leads you to the official DayZ forums, where you can address any potential issues you find in-game after installing the 0.58 patch. Changelog Stable - 0.58.129143 As always, we will be watching server data, and the feedback tracker for any potential severe issues and will address them accordingly with a hot fix. For any bugs/issues you run into, please let us know by filing it on the feedback tracker: http://feedback.dayzgame.com ' Added:*Chambering animations. *Jerrycan drink and emptying. *New improvised torch model. *SVD chambering animation. *3 variants of Canvas Pants to Default Character options. *Animations for player catching rain into a pot. *Animations for consuming tablets in prone and erected stances. *Oil barrel. *Nurses Dress. *SSh68 Helmet. *Car Tent. *USMC pants. *GP5 gasmask. *Rock/paper/scissors gesture for player. *Glow plug. *Basic models of Picea Abies trees. *Pouring water into barrel. *New steering pose for V3S . *Crossbow Holosight. *Lighting torch using handrill. *Lab Coat. *Door slamming sound for V3S. *Car Tent. *Wheel (spare) for V3S and tire repair kits. *Torch can be extinguished with liquid. *Truck battery. *Drinking added to domestic herbivores life cycle. *Random items to spawn in fridge world container. *Player dance gesture. *Tripwire model. Changed:*Universal light can be attached to UMP45. *New Berezino (upper part). *Tisy updated. *Chernogorsk roads is broken now. *Wooden timbers and wooden piles is in. *ItemSize of BurlapSack and BurlapStrips. *Torch can be ignited also on ground. Fixed:*Dynamic events are not respawning. *Excessive amount of military loot is spawning in military/evacuation camps. *Anti-teleportation protection now takes into account higher possible speeds. Solves rubberbanding of high-speed cars. *Animals fly over Chernarus and eventually teleport. *Switching "weapon" to "magazine" via quickbar makes "false duplicate". *Zombies slide when deciding whether to aggro on player or not. *Player gets stuck when leaving V3S shortly after the server was launched. *Arrows shot into a tree crashes the client if tampered with. *Unable to remove items from "in hands" slot. *Swapping items by drag and drop makes false duplicate in the inventory. *When using rounds and firing the last one, 0 quantity round remains in the weapon. *When swapping 1h item with a 2h item the 1h item disappears. *Player can manipulate/loot inventory of 2nd player after he/she wakes up from unconsciousness. *When crafting something with full inventory, result is not visible. *Switching weapons when entering water / ladder makes weapon disappear, hand slot stuck and creates false duplicate. *Security cage around ladders. *Unable to take magazines into hands via quickbar. *Disabled the issue where player was able to swing 2H weapon while sprinting. This should be no longer possible. *Raincoats and armbands are now repairable with a sewing kit. *Some vests, jackets, hoodies, hats and shoes were not repairable with (leather) sewing kit. *Fireplace can be moved from inventory to vicinity and vice-versa. *AK muzzle and bayonet attachments can't be attached at the same time. *Not possible to place multiple fireplaces into one spot. *Suppressor position for AKS74U. *Tanned leather is now repairable with a leather sewing kit. *Changed recoil for izh18. *Tanned leather is now impossible to craft from ruined components. *Nail box needs to be in the inventory in order to be unpackable. *Skater helmet, gorka helmet and firefighter helmet should not allow masks to be worn at the same time anymore. *Damaged/destruct materials for numerous items. *Damaged states for Hatchet. *ItemSize of HikingJacket and TacticalShirt. *Extending neck during getting in to a cargo position on V3S. *The player can now rotate during vault animation. *Disabled aiming in vomiting animation, which was causing a clipping glitch when activated. *Suicide with a rifle: Player now can disarm without getting stuck in the animation. *Removed duplicate spawn location for fridge. *Player is able to see through the black screen by pressing escape during respawn/countdown timer. *Ammunition type in UMP45 25rnd magazine. *Bark stack size. *Hand drill torch ignition. *Create sound trap with cans. *Bleaching allowed for white tshirts and armbands only. *Damage states for WaterProofBag. *Unable to reload full magazines of different types. *Police cars disappear very shortly after spawning. *Cannabis buds cooking states should be fixed now. *Melee suicide gesture returning to an armed state without a weapon in hand. Fixed by changing the gesture destination to unarmed. *Attachments - Camera moves with zoomed in optics when changing stances. *Torch cannot be ignited inside inventory. *broken quickbar when spamming it with many requests from and to hands. *Torch cannot be ignited multiple times during igniting animation. *Fixed the neck stretching during sitting reloads. Tweaked:*All nervous, grazing, and walking poses tweaked for new roe deer skeleton. *Spawn location for fridge to prevent levitation. *Additional transitions to running for multiple skeletons. *Recoil tweak for AK74, AK101, AKM. *Tweaks to CLE for several different structures. *Cannabis flower - model, texture. *Player can wring clothes/bags only when their cargo is empty. Known Issues:*Door States are currently experiencing issues. In these situations, sometimes players can hear the sounds of doors opening/closing that might not actually be being interacted with. *Cooked Meat can in some cases cause survivors to become ill. *Server / Client position tracking improvements are still being worked on. In some cases, desynchronization of this information can occur and server/client or client/client disagreements will happen. *While the long running animation state problem of survivors constantly shouldering weapons seems to have been slain, we still have some edge cases where odd animation state behavior can be observed. *There are a few low repro server crashes still present, the frequency of these are fairly low and investigation on repro steps is ongoing. *Passenger Vehicle Position desynchronization is still below acceptable, and is slated for priority work on 0.59. *In some cases, while manipulating your inventory or crafting certain items a "false duplicate" item can be created. While this issue is currently under investigation, players can mitigate this by logging out and back in. *In some situations, all clients involved in a gunfight will not receive all proper gunshot sounds. This is currently being investigated. *Player camps of large size may experience issues interacting with and manipulating items. *Survivors are encouraged to spread out camps of large size (2+ tents) until this issue is resolved. It seems players are going to have to alter the way they go about settling down for the time being as Bohemia work on a fix for those playing in larger groups to avoid items glitching. It's not ideal, but judging by most of the previous updates survivors have always had to work around a couple of annoying glitches. Then again, it's early access, and it's ''DayZ. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:37, August 26, 2015 (UTC) '''Humble PC & Android Bundle Adds Doodles and Puzzles - Also, Horses It's now week two of the fortnightly Humble PC & Android Bundle and with this second week comes more games. Today sees minimalist puzzler Strata arrive for Steam and Android, as well as Doodle God exclusively for Android (it's scheduled for a Steam release in late September, though the chances of receiving a key are unlikely). Equestrian horse breeder Secret of the Magic Crystals (Complete Edition) is the third and final new game this week. If you've paid more than the customer purchase average before or after the addition of these new games, you get them for free. The next new bundle lands on Thursday 27th August at 18:00 UTC (19:00 BST), which means you've only got until then to grab the massive Might & Magic bundle which includes a beta key to the upcoming Might & Magic Heroes VII. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 19:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Fnatic Prevail at ESL One Cologne 2015, Marking Back-to-Back Major Wins' I'm sure if you're a fan of the competitive Counter-Strike scene, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise to you that Fnatic have defeated Team EnVyUs at the ESL One Cologne 2015 finals in Germany. This marks the first time a professional team has won three major events, as well as meaning back-to-back victories in Katowice 2015 back in March, and ESL One Cologne 2015 in August. All Cologne 2015 team and player stickers/capsules are on sale for a limited time, so pick some of those up if you want to before they're only available from the Steam market for higher prices. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's next major tournament, the ESL Intel Extreme Masters, takes place from November 21st - 22nd in San Jose, California. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 19:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) 'ESL One Cologne 2015 Final LIVE NOW on Twitch!' Fnatic and Team EnVyUs square off NOW for the title of Cologne 2015 Counter-Strike champions. Watch it here: http://www.twitch.tv/esl_csgo Good luck to both teams! Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) 'The Last Four Teams at ESL One Cologne 2015 Prepare for the Finals' Today sees the final four top professional Counter-Strike teams duke it out for the top prize of $100,000 at ESL One Cologne 2015. Starting from 10:45 CEST (9:45 GMT, 8:45 UTC) Team SoloMid, Team ENVYUS, Virtus Pro and Fnatic do battle in the semi-finals at the Lanxess Arena for a place in the final and top honours in the CS scene. TSM play ENVY and VP face Fnatic in the semis before the last two teams go head-to-head later on in the day. As per usual, all the action can be caught at the ESL_CSGO Twitch channel. Good luck to all the finalists! Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 03:03, August 23, 2015 (UTC) 'Huge Might & Magic Collection Makes It to the Humble Weekly Bundle' This week's Humble Weekly Bundle is HUGE. Seriously huge. So huge, in fact, I'm going to link you straight to the site so you can see the offerings for yourself, and also so I'm not here forever writing everything down. Absolutely essential for Might & Magic fans. It also includes a beta key to the upcoming Might & Magic: Heroes VII that supporters of the previous M&M bundle can also get their hands on. This week's bundle supports the American Red Cross, Charity: Water and Doctors Without Borders charities, respectively. Did I mention the bundle was huge? https://www.humblebundle.com/weekly Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 19:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) 'It Begins! The Group Stages at ESL One Cologne 2015 Are LIVE NOW on Twitch!' Stop whatever you're doing! You need to be on Twitch to watch the opening games at this summer's $250,000 Counter-Strike: Global Offensive major. Here, take this link to the live stream: http://www.twitch.tv/esl_csgo First up tonight: Ninjas in Pyjamas vs. Counter Logic Gaming & ENVY vs. FlipSid3! Tonight's complete slate of games is expected to last until at least 20:30 UTC. There's so much going on and it's going to be great. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 11:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Hearthstone's 'Grand Tournament' Update Confirmed for August 24th' Blizzard's critically acclaimed free-to-play card game Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft gets a massive new content update this Monday 24th. Titled 'The Grand Tournament', players should prepare for the arrival of 132 new cards with booster packs available to pre-order right now - 50 packs are available for £34.99 which, provided prices are matched across the pond, equates to just under $55. The update launches in Asia the following day, but be aware that the specially discounted pre-order price for 50 packs disappears upon the launch of the update in your region. Each Grand Tournament card has a special card back to flaunt in-game, and a new play board and game mechanic are being prepared for launch too. For the time being, however, a special Grand Tournament March edition of the weekly Tavern Brawl event goes live today to celebrate. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) 'The Humble PC & Android Bundle 13 Is Completely DRM-Free' Behold, indie game fans! The latest fortnightly Humble Bundle brings Steam games galore once again as the thirteenth PC & Android collection arrives. As the name suggests, all of the titles in this new bundle are redeemable on both Steam and the Google Play store, as well as granting access to two full soundtracks. They're also all available for redemption for Mac and Linux Steam users. The PC & Android Bundle 13 supports the Electronic Frontier Foundation and the American Red Cross. Here's what the bundle could get you: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam): Crimsonland action, shooter Neverending Nightmares horror, atmospheric Beatbuddy: Tale of the Guardians rhythm FOTONICA runner Beat the customer purchase average ($2.77 at the time of writing) to receive: TinyKeep crawler, RPG Crowntakers turn-based, RPG Monster Loves You! RPG More games are being added to the bundle for free next week for those who beat the average purchase. For very little, you can get so many great games and put that money towards great causes. Plus, you get soundtracks and Android copies! Up next is the Humble Weekly Bundle, coming this Thursday 20th August at 18:00 UTC. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:30, August 18, 2015 (UTC) 'Fallout 4 Gets a Steam Pre-Order Price Drop in the UK - Now £39.99' A little bit of quickfire news today, as Bethesda's hotly anticipated new title Fallout 4 recently received a pre-order price drop on Steam. Previously set at £49.99, the asking price was set down to £39.99 in what I presume to be a cost levelling on par with American territories. No extra incentive is in place for those who do decide to reserve an early copy, but this lower price will surely be one anyway. Fallout 4 will unlock for Steam users on November 10th - the same day as consoles. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 02:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) 'The ESL One Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Challenge is Underway for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive' A recent update for the PC shooter Counter-Strike: Global Offensive revealed details of the upcoming in-game Pick'Em challenge, ahead of the biggest LAN major in the franchise's history running from this Thursday 20th, through to Sunday 23rd at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne, Germany. Valve are looking to go even further with this, the fourth ever Pick'Em event, whereby you can purchase virtual stickers to support your favourite professional Counter-Strike teams and use them to earn points towards an in-game commemorative badge that levels up as you correctly predict victories in each stage of the four-day tournament. A new addition this time round sees individual player stickers introduced into a mode where you predict the top-scoring player in a day, the player with the most headshots, and so forth. This also goes towards an in-game badge, meaning not only a more expensive week for those looking to play the Pick'Em challenge, but also more of a risk and reward factor in comparison to the original bronze, silver and gold team badges. All matches, as per usual, are to be broadcast live on Twitch and the in-game GOTV streaming service where viewers are in with the chance of receiving souvenir package drops; exclusive and potentially valuable items that grant the recipient with a random weapon skin correspondent to the map you receive the drop from - for instance, if you're watching a game on Cobblestone and you happen to acquire a souvenir package, it'll be from that same map. Included with this year's souvenirs are golden player autographs; one per drop (specifically the autograph of the MVP from the round the package drops). If you're looking to play the Cologne 2015 Pick'Em challenge, be sure to get your stickers and day one predictions ready in good time for the first matches this coming Thursday. If you're only looking to buy some stickers, whether that be for future profit or just to keep, previous event history suggests they'll be on sale for a limited time prior to the final day. Good luck to all Pick'Em challenge players and, more importantly, to all teams participating in this summer's major! Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 06:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Humble BANDAI NAMCO Bundle Features DeadCore, Ridge Racer, Dark Souls, and More' Hello there! It's been a while; a very long while. E3 and Gamescom have been and gone, but that doesn't mean we can't pick up some cheaper, older games before the incoming deluge of AAA titles arrive later this year. You have all the more reason to spend when your money is going to charity - that's what the Humble Bundle is all about. Every fortnight, the well-established pay-what-you-want Steam key retailer offers up a tempting selection of assorted PC titles. You can pay as little as $1 to receive a small bundle of games for your library, and build up a more and more impressive roster if you decide to pay more than the customer purchase average. Typically, a "pay $10 or more and receive" incentive is also in place to coerse you into giving just that little bit more. You can then choose where you want your money to go, simply represented with sliders that allow you to pick your exact pay split between the well-deserving developers of the games you're buying, the charities the bundle is helping (this two-week bundle supports Save the Children), and the Humble tip jar, to give a little back to the runners of the site. All of this is legitimately agreed to by the Humble website and a games publisher, or a selection of indie games developers if the bundle is not comprised of games sold by a specific developer or publisher. Here's what this week's bundle gets you: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam) to receive: PAC-MAN: Championship Edition DX+ All You Can Eat Bundle (includes all DLC) arcade Platformines sidescroller DeadCore puzzle, platformer Pay more than the average customer purchase ($6.71 at the time of writing) to receive: Ridge Racer: Unbounded Complete Bundle ''(includes all DLC) action ''ENSLAVED: Odyssey to the West Premium Edition adventure Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Enhanced Edition action Second week average purchase bundle editions (these are awarded for free after the first seven days of the bundle if you pay more than the average) Star Trek shooter Beware Planet Earth! strategy Pay $10 or more to unlock: Dark Souls: Prepare To Die Edition RPG Unfortunately for those of you who do not use a Windows PC, only one of the nine titles available in this bundle are compatible with Mac and Linux - that game being DeadCore. If you're an avid Steam games collector like yours truly, a full $10 bundle (or more) is well worth it. And, of course, if you're feeling generous, a $10 purchase would do a lot for all three very deserving parties your money could go to (I enjoy splitting the payment between all three). The next Humble Bundle arrives on Tuesday 18th August. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 20:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) 'It's a Humble Steam Double Bill This Week with the 'Return of Space Boy' Bundle' In space, nobody can hear you Steam. With excitement, that is, as Humble introduce this week's weekly bundle. It just so happens to be another selection of redeemable Steam titles, and what you can get for your money is good indeed. This week's bundle proceeds go to the Challenger Center for Space Science Education and the Science Fiction & Fantasy Writers of America. Here's what you could get: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam): Steam Marines strategy ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS local multiplayer StarMade (Early Access) voxel-based Pay more than the average customer purchase ($5.50 at the time of writing) and receive: Interplanetary strategy STARWHAL local multiplayer Edge of Space (Early Access) adventure Pay $10 or more to unlock: Reassembly strategy That's a further potential SEVEN Steam titles you could be adding to your collection; maybe your library lacks a few intergalactic adventure games? Perhaps you're in need of some casual local multiplayer fun? Whatever the case, you have complete freedom in dividing your payment between charity, developers, and the Humble tip jar - a win-win. And remember, the next Humble Bundle is the main fortnightly bundle, commencing this coming Tuesday at 18:00 UTC, which means you don't have long left to pick up a Bandai Namco bundle. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 02:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC)